Unlocking Secrets : Sebastian Michaelis Love Oneshot
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: Please enjoy and comment on what you think about it! Thank you :)


**Name: Alice**

**Real Name: Mizuki**

**Race: Human**

**Occupation: Assassin**

**cover up job: escort**

**Appearance: Long jet black hair, cat-shaped eyes, honey colored eyes, pale white skin**

The London nights grow busy as people start to rush to the pubs after a good long day of work. The end of the week has finally arrived and men of different incomes, backgrounds and social status crowd to their favorite places to relax. Cheerful laughter and the sounds of clinking beer glasses can be heard all over the streets. It seems like the beautiful Victorian London city has no trouble at all. However, a brightly lit establishment at the end of the cobblestone street can be noticed from all different directions of the street. The sounds of deep laughter changes into flirtatious giggles as people come closer to this flashy store. Beautiful women entice men to come into the store and sell fantasy dreams that they cannot resist. Inside the store, lush red couches litter the room with a scent of cigarette and alcohol filling the room. A man dressed in raggedly clothing walks into the store. The local patrons and the escorts leaning against their customers watch this man walk into the store without a single greeting. The man approaches the bar where a bartender watches the situation unfold right in front of him.

'Can I get you anything, sir?' asked the barman with a hint of disgust in his voice, clearly not happy to see such a poorly dressed man.

'I was wondering if I could take one of the girls for a night.' said the man with a rumbling low voice. The barman scoffs at him.

'Pardon me, sir but I don't think you can even afford to wear proper clothing, let alone let one of these ladies accompany you.'

Without saying a word to the bartender, the man digs into his pocket and slides a small card across the polish wooden grain counter. The bartender gives the man one last strange look before he picks up the card. In an instant reaction, the bartender frowns at the small card and looks up at the man.

'Please choose who you would like to spend time with, sir.' said the bartender, gesturing at the wall behind him. Pictures of beautiful women dressed in different outfits are posted along the walls, allowing patrons to choose who they would like to see. The man takes his time in viewing each picture, clearly in thought of who he would like to choose for his liking.

'Is she free?'

The man's dirtied finger points at a beautiful picture of a woman with long jet black hair.

'Are you sure you want to see her?' asked the bartender, thinking that this dirty man must have some serious issues.

'Yes, is she free?' inquired the man. The bartender pulls a small book underneath the counter and flips to the marked page. He scans down the scribbled sheet of paper with his eyes zooming back and forth as he reads the contents.

'Yes, she's free tonight. Head upstairs and two doors on the right is where her room is. Oh, and don't forget to take this with you. You'll need it.' The bartender pushes the card back to the man.

'Thank you. Your help was much appreciated.' said man. He reaches into his pocket again and pulls out a ten pound bill.

'Thank you for your patronage.' said the bartender, bowing the man on his way upstairs.

The mysterious man follows the barman's instructions and he is led up a beautiful polished stairs and to a beautifully decorated hallway. The floor is polished with a dark wood color and along the walls, candlesticks contained in their glass balls emit their magnificent glow to light the hallway. The man stops in front of a wooden door with a brass doorknob. He raises his fist and knocks on the door gently.

'Come in' said a sweet voice.

The man opens the door and finds the room almost as lavish as the hallway. Silk cloth drapes over the ceiling and ornate Oriental decoration is hung on the walls. The furniture also has a beautiful Orient feel around it. Lying in the middle of the room, a pile of silk pillows with a silk cloth shielding the ground cushion a beautiful woman dressed in a traditional Chinese dress with a pipe in her fingers. The scene is so overwhelming that the man cannot keep his eyes off of the beautifully dressed woman.

Your POV:

'Welcome, my dear sir.' you said as you view the man from your pillows.

Your quick eyes dart to view the man's outfit. The man comes forward with no hesitation and he kneels in front of you.

'Thank you for seeing me, Alice.' said the man. 'I am honor to be seated in your presence.'

You let out a chuckle and blow smoke in front of the man. 'No need for such politeness. Please make yourself comfortable. In this place, we are no longer strangers. I can make all of your fantasies come true or. ..' You smile seductively at him. 'Help you to achieve something greater than your wildest dreams. So what will it be, my dear sir?' you asked. The man's reaction remains unmoved from your words and he starts to dig around in his pockets.

'Instead of bringing my fantasies come true, I was wondering if you can help me with this.'

The man hands you a piece of paper folded in half. Without moving from your lying position, you take the piece of paper from the man with your delicate fingers. You unfold the piece of paper and something falls out of the paper. A small photograph of a young boy wearing an eye patch flutters to the ground. You pick up the photograph and study it carefully, along with the letter's contents.

'What is your name, sir?' you asked with a steely glare.

'I'm just a mere servant for one of the noble families.' said the man.

'So who is your noble family?'

The man shakes his head. 'I cannot give you that information. Please follow the instructions in the contents of the letter and you will be rewarded handsomely.'

You take a deep breath from your pipe and view the letter once more. 'Strange... This mysterious noble family wants me to murder this young boy named the Phantomhive earl as revenge.' Your eyes narrow at him. 'I don't know if I could trust you.'

The man bows his head in front of you. 'It's your choice whether you want to do this mission, Alice. But if you do decide to do this mission...'

He pulls a small leather bag out from underneath his coat and slides it towards you. You take the bag into your hands and open the bag to view the contents. Fat, golden coins fill the bag, jingling merrily in the bag. You take one coin out of the bag and view it in your fingers.

'Is this used to entice me so I can agree to do this mission?'

'The noble family will reward the rest of the money once you finish the mission.' said the man. You drop the coin back into the bag and smirk at the man.

'My dear sir, please tell your noble family this: Their greatest revenge will be fulfilled.'

You inhale your pipe again and watch the man if he has reacted from your answer. The man bows his head.

'I will pass that message to my family.'

'Excellent.' You blow out the smoke out towards the ceiling.

'Then I wish you luck, Alice.' he said.

The store closes for the night as the sun starts to poke through from the dark night clouds. You undress yourself from your traditional attire and pull on a dark royal blue robe. A dark black sash wraps around your waist to keep the robe wrapped around your body. You walk over to the dresser where a small metal ball standing on metal legs is standing.

'I need to put some incense to calm myself down.' you muttered as you start to shove small leaves into the hole of the metal ball. Carefully, you light a match and drop it into the ball with the fragrant leaves stuff inside its contents. Slowly, a small smoke trail rises from the top of the ball, filling the air with a light smell of lavender. Suddenly, a small knock on the door interrupts your peaceful moment.

'Come in.' you said, placing the lid back on the incense ball. The door creaks open and the bartender walks in with a tray in his hand.

'I've brought you something to eat.' he said, laying the tray on the nearby table.

'Thank you, Vincent. You didn't have to do that. I could have just went down to the store and grab something to eat.' you said, walking over to him. A small teapot and a small plate of fruit rests on the platter, waiting to be eaten. You daintily pick up a piece of sliced apple and nibble on the sweet fruit.

'Mizuki-san?'

You look at Vincent with your dark yellow eyes. 'It's been long since you called me that name, Vincent.. Usually, you only call me that when you need to ask me something?' Vincent chuckles at you.

'I never really liked your fake name. I find your real name more beautiful. But, yes. You're right. I need to ask you something about that mysterious man who came into the store today.'

The letter lies on the dresser and you slide it over for Vincent to take a look at it. 'It's an assassination request. Nothing really exciting except for the money.' You pull the money bag out of your pocket and rest it on the table. 'Here, Vincent. Take the money. This should cover the rent and the food.'

Vincent opens the bag, peering at the fat coins. He digs into the bag and grabs a huge bunch of coins, placing them on the dresser. 'You overpaid me. Now, it should be enough.' he said as he pockets the bag of money.

'Just take the rest of it, Vincent. After all, you're letting me use your store so I could run my business.' you said, pushing the rest of the coins towards him.

'No, it's fine. After all, it was you who saved my store.' said Vincent. Ever since you remembered, you were constantly moving around from different countries, offering your services as a escort, a guard and an assassin. When you finally moved to England, Vincent's store was failing so with your help. you were able to turn the store into a place where escorts can entertain their patrons in the store and drink to their hearts' desire. Once the men in London have gotten wind of this, the business has been growing. Vincent, who knows your true business, allows you to stay here to conduct your own services.

'The person you are assassinating is quite young. A young boy in fact... Are you actually going to do it?' asked Vincent as he peers down at the picture. You let out a sigh and pick up the photograph of the young boy.

'I guess so. Besides, what difference does it matter since I have killed many people during my life time.' You set the photograph back down on the dresser and turn your back towards Vincent.'I'll be gone later on today. If I don't come back in three days, trash and burn anything that's in here.'

'Don't say that, Mizuki-san.' said Vincent sadly. 'That makes me really sad. It sounds like you are never coming back.' You turn back to look at Vincent with your sad eyes.

'True but this is the life of an assassin. You never know whether you will come back alive or end up dead.' Vincent nods his head in agreement and studies your faint body outline.

'Alright. Please come back home safe, Mizuki-san.'

After when Vincent leaves you alone. You check the letter again to reread the instructions. 'The Phantomhive mansion is currently hiring a maid.' you muttered under your breath. You head to your closet where you remember having a maid costume borrowed from one of the girls in the store. A simple black dress with a white apron and a white headband is buried at the back of your closet. 'I guess I can use this disguise and sneak into the house like this.' You pull on an underdress before putting the maid costume on. With the final touches, you braid your hair in a long plait. 'Before I go.. I should get my weapons.' You conceal a few knives in your corset, making sure they are well hidden. You take one last look in the mirror at your costume. 'Well, I better get to work.' you said with a smile.

**Four Days Later:**

You take the carriage towards the location of the Phantomhive mansion. It is a beautiful white mansion with a large yard and forestry surrounding it. Calmly, you walk up the large driveway and up the first couple of steps of the mansion.

'_Well, here we go.' _you thought. You raise your fist and knock on the door sharply. The door creaks open and there, a handsome butler with a warm smile greets you.

'Can I help you with anything, miss?' asked the butler. You lift your skirt and dip down low into a curtsy.

'Good afternoon, my good sir. I saw in the newspaper ad that the Phantomhive household is requiring more maids. I was wondering if you could give me some work to do.'

'Hmm. I guess we could use more help.' said the butler. 'How about letting the young master make the decision whether you can stay here or not?'

'That would be wonderful.' you said politely. The butler lets you in to the large mansion hall where statues and pictures are decorated all over the mansion.

'Right this way.' said the butler, gesturing up the stairs. You follow him, letting him lead you the way. The butler leads you to a beautiful pair of oak doors. The butler raps sharply on the door. 'Young master, a young maid is here, acquiring about working here.'

'Bring her in.' said a young voice.

The butler opens the door for you and you walk in. There, your target sits at a desk, busying himself with a pile of papers in front of him. 'Sebastian, leave her here. I'll talk with her when I'm done.' said the young Phantomhive earl.

'As you wish, young master.' said the butler.

The butler flashes you a smile and he exits out of the room quietly. You stand in the middle of the room, watching the boy.

_'Here's my chance!' _you thought excitedly. With your swift fingers, you pull your knife out from your corset and charge at the young boy. The boy looks up at you, flying towards him with your knife directed towards him. '_I got him!' _you thought. Suddenly, you feel a force push you from behind and your face slams onto the surface of the desk. You feel blood running down from your nose and mouth.

'Is that how a maid should act just before the young master can hire her?'

Your arms are pinned behind your back and you struggle to look behind you. The same butler who has escorted you through the mansion, pins your arms behind your back and presses his knee in between your legs to make sure that you don't use them.

'Well, I've been waiting for you.' said the young boy. You look forward where the young boy has a smirk plastered all over his face.

'Mizuki-san is your real name, isn't it? But you go by the name 'Alice', right?' asked the butler.

'So what?' you snarled at him.

'You were hired by a group of noble families who were plotting against me so I was wondering when you would make your appearance.' said the Phantomhive earl. 'Is that right?'

'I'm not saying anything.' you retorted at him.

'Oh, so loyal to your clients, aren't we, Mizuki?' said the earl. 'How about this?'

He sits on the desk and lifts your bloodied face towards him. 'Let's make a deal: I'll let you live and work for me as a maid or kill you and kill every last person in that store where you work.' Your eyes widen at the earl's words. The thought of endangering Vincent and the others at the store is frightening.

'Don't involve them. They have nothing to do with this.' you snarled.

'Answer me, Mizuki. The choice is yours.' said the earl. You turn your head away from the young boy.

'I'll work for you.' you said quietly. The young earl smiles at you and lets go of you.

'That's a wise decision. Sebastian, remove every weapon she has on her and make sure you put her to work.'

The young earl leaves you and butler alone. 'I welcome you, Mizuki-san to the Phantomhive mansion. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. But before I could say any more, how about telling me where you hide the rest of the weapons? I don't want to make this any harder for you or for me. '

You stay silent, clearly angry at what the outcome has become. Sebastian lets out a sigh. 'I guess I have to search for them.' He grabs the knife out of your hand and throws it away from you. 'You want me to do the hard way then?'

Suddenly, you feel your arms being lifted and he pins your wrists above your head.

'W-what are you doing?' you sputtered as you try to struggle against him. But he is too strong for you. He doesn't answer you and his gloved hand wanders around your corset, feeling for the knives. You feel your face turning flush every time he pulls a knife out from your corset. Each knife clatters as he drops each one on the desk._'This is getting dangerous.' _You can feel your body slowly becoming hot from his pleasurable touch and your arms slowly getting weak.

'Is there any more that you need to tell me?' whispered Sebastian in your ear. His words snap you back to earth and you whip your head to look at him.

'No! Stop touching me like that.' you growled at him.

'Well, this wouldn't have happened if you told me where the knives were.'

His hand feels around your corset again, making sure nothing is there. He lets go of you and you slump down to the ground, leaning your head against the desk. 'Make yourself comfortable, Mizuki-san. From now on, you're part of the Phantomhive mansion.' said Sebastian. Each of his words pierces through your heart and you have deep, sinking feeling that this is going to be one of the worst moments of your life.

After a few months since this incident, you have been working at the mansion. But it isn't easy for you working as a maid. A loud smash echoes in the kitchen. A plate slip from your fingers and drops on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

'Ahh! I'm sorry.' you stammered as you crouch down to pick up the broken pieces. Sebastian lets out a sigh.

'Mizuki-san, please pay attention when you are doing the dishes.' 'I'm sorry.' you said apologetically. You pick up the pieces. 'Ouch.' A piece grazes the side of your finger and you watch the blood pour from your wound.

'Did you hurt yourself?' asked Sebastian, looking up at you.

'No. I'm fine.' you said, wrapping your finger around a piece of your apron.

'Let me see.' he said, reaching out for you. Your heart skips a beat and you can feel yourself going red in minutes.

'No, it's fine.' you said quickly. You quickly stand up. 'I'll be in the garden, Sebastian-san.' You rush out of the kitchen and into the gardens.

The gardens in the Phantomhive mansion is beautiful with many different kind of flowers growing in the garden beds. You can smell the sweet scent of pine and flowers filling the air. The sun shines brightly over your body. You look down at your hands where many bandages are covering all over your hands. You let out a sigh and pull out a bandage. You have injured yourself so many times that you carry bandages around with you.

'I never knew maid chores are so hard. Vincent usually does the chores back at the store.'

The only thing that you realize that you are good at is gardening. You remember that the gardener at the Phantomhive mansion isn't as good as you so Sebastian has assigned you to do most of the gardening. You roll up your sleeves and start to pull the weeds out of the garden. You pull out a rose from the garden beds and stare at the soft white petals. Another problem for you in the Phantomhive mansion is Sebastian himself. Ever since he searched you for your weapons that day, your body can never forget his touch. You are afraid of him touching you and you have no control over your body. _'Every time he talks to me, I can feel myself getting red in the face and my heart beats faster.' _You clutch the rose petals in your hand.

'Mizuki-san! Where are you?'

You snap out of your thoughts and you look around. A young boy named Finny rushes up to you, waving at you. 'What is it, Finny-san?' you said with a smile. Finny stops and his face turns red.

'Ummm..' He looks down at the ground.

'Hmm?'

You look at him with your head tilted to the side.

'I was wondering if you could help me something.' he mumbled.

'What is it?' you asked.

'Come here, I need to show you.'

He grabs your hand and he guides you to the back of the mansion. Finny leads you to a large tree with a ladder leaning against the trunk. 'Mreow'

You look up to see a black cat sitting on the highest branch on the tree.

'I tried to get her but I'm too short.' sobbed Finny.

'It's ok. Don't worry, I'll get her.' you said, ruffling his hair. You start to climb up the tree, heading towards the cat in distress.

'Be careful, Mizuki-san.' he calls from the bottom.

'Alright, hold the bottom of the ladder, Finny-san. It's a little wobbly.' you called after him. You finally reach the top of the ladder. 'Come here, sweetie.' you said gently to the black cat. The cat backs away from your outstretched hands. 'It's alright. I'm here to help you.' The cat inches towards you and creeps into your arms. 'Aww. Good girl.' you said, scratching the cat underneath her chin.

'Yay! You got her.' said Finny, raising his fists in the air. Suddenly, the ladder starts to wobble.

'Ahh! Finny-san! Don't let go of the ladder!' you cried out. 'Oh no!' cried Finny, looking on in fear. The ladder starts to lean back dangerously. _'The cat is still in my arms!' _You curl your body around the cat, waiting for the impact. The ladder falls to the ground and your body hits the ground.

'Mizuki-san!'

Finny rushes towards you. You unravel your arms around the cat and she bounds out of your embrace, heading towards the grass. 'Are you alright?' Finny kneels in front of you. You shakily sit up and a sharp pain shoots through your ankle.

'Oww.' You grasp your ankle.

'Did you break your leg?' Finny asked with a panic look on his face. Gingerly, you feel through your ankle. Thankfully, the bone is still in one piece.

'No, I think I just sprained my foot.' you said with a grimace.

'Let me get Sebastian-san.'

Finny whirls around to go to the mansion. 'No, don't get him.' you said. '_Sebastian-san has already enough things to do. I don't want to cause him any more trouble.' _You stagger back to your feet with the help of Finny.

'Are you sure you don't want to get him?' asked Finny with a worried look on his face.

'Yes, it's fine. Just help me back in my room and get me some bandages. Don't tell Sebastian-san about this, Finny. Only tell the young master what has happened.'

Finny gives you a bunch of bandages and ointments for your sprained ankle. The Phantomhive earl has also came in to see how you are doing.

'Do you want me call a doctor?' asked the earl.

'No, it's fine. Just let me rest for a few days and I'll be fine.' you said. The earl gives you a concerned look.

'Fine. I'll give you a couple of days to heal up.'

'Thank you, young master.' you said, bowing your head at him. The earl starts to walk out of the room. 'Umm.. Young master?'

'What is it?' asked the earl as he turns to look at you.

'Can you not tell Sebastian-san about this?'

The earl gives you a strange look. 'Alright, I won't tell him.'

'Thank you, young master. You're too kind.' you said with relief.

The earl leaves the room, leaving you all alone. You sigh at your sprained bandaged ankle. 'Just my luck. Spraining my ankle in such a stupid way.' You lean on your side and watch as the sun starts to go down for the day. 'I guess I'll take a nap for now.' you mumbled and you fall asleep.

You awaken to something or someone grasping onto your ankle. '_What's going on?' _you thought as your eyes flutter open. Your eyes focus on a black blob at the edge of the bed.

'Oh, you're awake, Mizuki-san.' Sebastian is sitting at the end of the bed, untying the bandages around your ankle.

'Ah!'

You try to snatch your ankle away from him. But pain shoots through your leg and you grasp your leg in pain.

'Please don't move, Mizuki-san. You sprained your ankle badly.' said Sebastian as he still gently holds your ankle in his hand.

'I'm fine, Sebastian-san.' you said, still trying to get away from him.

'At least let me take a look.'

He holds on your ankle tighter, shooting more pain through your leg. You lean back in your pillow, breathing more air to bear the pain. You watch in pain as he unravels your bandages to look at your ankle. The skin on your foot has swelled into a large purple and yellow bruise.

'This looks pretty bad.' said Sebastian. He peels his glove with his teeth and dips his fingers into a small jar filled with green paste. A wonderful cooling relief spreads through your ankle. 'How come you didn't tell me that you fell off a ladder?' he asked you. Your face turns slightly pink and you look away from him.

'How did you know I fell off the ladder?'

'Finny had such a sad face at dinner that I had to question him until he finally told me what has happened. The young master has also told me about it too. The young master also said something peculiar. He told me that you asked him not to tell me that you injured yourself. Why is that?'

Now your face is turning into a tomato color. _'What the.. I thought the young master or Finny-san were going to tell Sebastian-san about this.' _Sebastian looks at you, waiting for your answer to his question. 'Umm... It's because I didn't want you to worry about me.' you said in a quiet voice. Sebastian gently places your foot back down on the bed and you curl up on your side.

'What do you mean, Mizuki-san?' he asked you curiously.

'I already caused enough trouble in breaking dishes and not doing the chores right. Just having to take care of me because of my careless mistake is just extra work for you.' You clutch the pillows with your bandaged fingers.

'It's my job to make sure everyone is doing fine at the Phantomhive mansion.' said Sebastian gently. 'But can I ask you something else, Mizuki-san?' You look at him curiously. 'Do you hate me for some reason?' You shake your head.

'No. There's no reason for me to hate you, Sebastian-san.' you said frantically. 'What makes you say that?'

'It seems like you don't like me touching you, let alone make any eye contact with me. I had a feeling that you might dislike me for some reason.'

'No, it's not like that.' you stammered.

'If you don't dislike me, then why do you avoid looking at me?'

'_I don't know how to answer him!' _you thought with a panic. 'Umm..' you look away from him, not knowing how to answer him. You let out a sigh. _'_It's because...' Your heart beats faster from the adrenaline. 'I like you.' you said quietly, hoping he didn't hear the last three words.

'Mizuki-san?' Sebastian looks surprised from your answer. You blush furiously and quickly sit up in bed. You wave your hands in front of him, trying to wave off at what you have just said to him.

'Forget what I just said, Sebastian-san. Don't worry about this too much. I won't feel sad if you can't return my feelings-' Suddenly, he grabs your hand and pulls him closer to you. Before you can question his actions, he presses his lips against yours. You try to pull your hand away from him but he has a tight grip on you, not letting you go from his grasp. He parts away from you and you look at him, dazed and confused.

'What-?' You try to find some kind of answer in his eyes.

'Fortunately for you, you don't have to worry about your feelings getting hurt.'

_'Is this all a dream?' _you thought with a bit of confusion.

'Mizuki-san...'

Sebastian leans forward, viewing you with his red eyes. _'I guess this is all real..' _You lean forward to kiss him again. His lips feel cold against your warm ones and his tongue traces the gap in between your lips, asking for your permission. You shakily open your mouth and his tongue starts to lick along the insides of your mouth. You can taste the sweetness from his tongue coating yours as they tumble around with each other. Your mind is slowly being obliterated by the kiss and you lean back against the pillows with him following suit. He pulls away from you and start to trail his kisses past your mouth and down the side of your neck. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

'Mizuki-san..' His hot breath caresses near your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 'I love you..' he whispered to your ear.

'I love you too.' you whispered out loud.

A moan escapes from your lips and you clutch on the bed sheets. Your body and his body is covered with a sleek sheen of sweat. A fiery pain climbs up along your spine and you bite down on your bottom lip to stop any more moans from escaping. _'It hurts too much..' _You breath in and out trying to bear the pain. Your ankle is already throbbing because of the medicine wearing off.

'Mizuki-san, do you want to stop? Your ankle is still pretty bad.' Sebastian looks at you with a concerned look on his face.

'No, it's alright.' you said shakily. Sebastian takes your bandaged hand and intertwines it with his.

'I promise I won't hurt you too much.' he said. You could no longer respond to him and your mind is slowly being obliterated with passion.

The morning sun shines its bright rays into the room. You flutter open your eyes and you feel something warm wrapped around you. You look up to see Sebastian's smiling face.

'Good morning, Mizuki-san.' You can feel the cool bed sheets against your naked skin and it suddenly reminds you what has happened last night. You gasp and pull the bed sheets closer around your naked body, leaving no covers for Sebastian.

'It's a little too late to do that, Mizuki-san.' said Sebastian, chuckling quite hard at your reaction. He pulls you closer to his body and you look away from him by staring down at your hands. 'How do you feel today?' he asked you.

'I'm feeling better.' you said nervously. 'Don't you have to wake up the young master now?'

'Never mind about him. I'm going to let him sleep in today.' he said. He kisses you on the forehead, making you feel a lot more comfortable.

'Sebastian-san?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you sure you want to fall in love with someone like me?' you asked him carefully. He chuckles at your question.

'The moment I first laid eyes on the maid who appeared on the front steps, I fell in love with her.'

'Ahh! Is that why you took advantage of me when you were trying to find my weapons?'

He pulls you closer to him. 'Of course. I wanted to see the person who I fell in love with at a closer inspection.' You blush furiously.

'You know.. Even though you look perfect on the outside, you're actually quite perverted.' you muttered under your breath. Suddenly, you hear a scratching at the windows. 'What the-' you turn to look at the windows to see what is going on. '

I'll get it.' said Sebastian. He releases you from his embrace and walks over to the mysterious sounds from the window. As soon as he opens the window, a black blur jumps out from outside and bounds right in.

'Wahhh!' You scream as the black blob hops on to the bed. 'Mreow!'

You open your eyes and there, the same black cat you rescued the other day, starts to rub against your body. 'It's you.' you said happily.

'I guess Lady wants to thank you for saving her the other day.' said Sebastian. He slides down on the bed to sit right next to you.

'Lady? Is she yours?' you asked while scratching the black cat's chin.

'Not really but she has prefers to be with me rather than the other servants. It also seems like she has taking a liking of you. Maybe she wants you to stay here at the mansion.'

'Maybe...' A thought crosses your mind. 'Wait..' you start to say slowly. 'How did you know that I was trying to rescue Lady yesterday.' Your eyes narrow at him. Sebastian chuckles at you and kisses you on the lips.

'It's a secret.' he said with a whisper. You knock your head gently against his, staring in his red eyes.

'As a former assassin, I will find out what that secret is. Also, any other secrets that you are hiding from me.'

'Heh.'

Sebastian's lips curl into a smirk. He leans over to the side of your head and breathes down your bare neck. You shiver as your body start to respond to him. 'Fine. But use those assassin skills that you boast about and unlock the secrets in this Phantomhive butler.'


End file.
